Not Alone After All
by Le Soleil Avant Le Crepuscule
Summary: RoyxEd Angsty fluff. Ed is lonely, but finds comfort when he visits a certain Colonel...


A.N.: The angst... Yeah, pretty much you can guess how I was feeling when I wrote this... Shifty Eyes Oh, and to clear things up, when this takes place Al has already brought Ed back to life, but Ed hasn't ressurected Al.

Dedication: For Grace, because she's my emo buddy.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own FMA. This is probably a good thing.

Not Alone After All

Ed was... lonely. Though he loathed to admit it. Sitting on the window seat in his bedroom in Central, Ed looked down at the people. They all had umbrellas, walking along the sidewalk in the rain. Smiling wistfully, he watched a group of small children laughing and skipping through puddles. _Just like Nina would do... _With a remorseful sigh, Ed pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the windowpane. He willed the memories to go away, but they wouldn't, of course. They haunted him -not only in his dreams, but also in the day- _especially now that Al..._ Ed smacked his head repeatedly on the window, causing a few passersby to look up in alarm. Why did Al have to have been so... so... Stupid! _Sacrificing himself to resurrect me... He was supposed to be the one to think things through before acting... _Feeling restless, Ed grabbed his coat from a nearby chair and, putting it on, decided to go for a walk.

He wandered aimlessly for a while, until he found himself in front of Central Headquarters. He smiled slightly, and decided to drop in, despite knowing full well that most people would have gone home already. Nevertheless, he entered the building, and found himself walking through deserted hallways. He passed door after door until he, finally, reached his subconscious destination. Opening the door, he found himself standing in Roy Mustang's office. The Colonel himself staring at him oddly from behind the desk, stacks of paperwork nearly obscuring him from view. Ed had no idea what had brought him here, though a little voice in his head told him otherwise. The corridors had been devoid of people, yet Ed had found himself drawn to this office, as if he had known the Colonel would be in.

"Well, Edw-uh, Fullmetal, you seem to have shrunk since your last visit." Ed twitched at this comment, but didn't rant, for once. "I thought you'd be in Risembool by now." Roy continued, not receiving the reaction he had hoped for when he had made the 'Short' comment. It appeared Ed had matured greatly since he had last seen him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, bastard-taisa," Maybe not greatly matured. "But I..." Ed faltered, then continued in a quieter tone, "I couldn't face going back alone..." Roy looked at him concernedly.

"I understand, Fullmetal. But you are always welcome to drop by here. I'm sure Luitenant Hawkeye would be more than happy to have another target."

Ed chuckled weakly at the comment, but even as he did, a tear trickled down his cheek, soon followed by a flood. It was as if that little comment had broken the dam that was holding back the tears, tears that he hadn't been able to shed for Al. They all came flowing out now, unchecked. Ed felt an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. He continued to sob uncontrollably, until he felt a pair of lips brush against his own. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to quiet Ed. He stared at Roy in shock, but with a heavy blush on his cheeks. "What.. What was -that-?" Golden eyes, full of confusion, bore into obsidian ones, full of an unknown emotion. "Something that I've been wanting to do for some time, Edward, I... I..." Roy's voice was soft, and Ed was startled not only to hear Roy call him by his real name, but to hear the man, who was always so aggravatingly composed, falter. As Roy brought his head closer to Ed's, he whispered. "I'm not sure how you'll take this, but I... I love you, Edward." Ed, in a total state of shock, whispered back. "I.. love you too..." And he realised it was true. The reason he had been so lonely had not been solely because Al was gone, the reason he had found himself in front of Roy's office... it all made sense now. He, Edward Elric, loved Colonel Bastard Mustang.

This time, when Roy kissed him, Ed kissed back, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck while the older man pulled him closer. They stayed that way for many minutes, pausing only for occasional breaths, until Hawkeye burst into the office, saying something about it being "unwise to leave the Flame Alchemist alone with stacks of paper". However, upon seeing the couple in the middle of the room, she abruptly turned on her heel and practically ran out of the office, mumbling something about the Colonel, "not being alone after all."

Fin

* * *

A.N. I know, it was crap. And the title sucks. But I sorta like it... Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
